A Wonderland
by LondonGoth
Summary: A story based off song by John Mayer: "Your body is a wonderland" Rated M for love scene


**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just own the plot **

**John Mayer owns the song "Your Body is a wonderland" This is another o/s that is based off a song. Seeing a pattern to my stories? It may be short in words, but it makes up for it in content! If you're not old enough to watch 'R' rated movies, please turn away now! This is for the grown ups, kiddies ;)**

Your body is a wonderland Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

+Epov+

She was beautiful in these moments. These quiet, slow moments. Like Sunday mornings swimming in a deep sea of blankets.

She reserved the afternoon, this room for just us two. To reconnect and relax. To enjoy, embrace and indulge ourselves. To remember that even with all the craziness of the weekdays, the meetings, lunches, schools, friends and just life in general, that what mattered most from the start, still took precedence even now- us.

Our love was of the highest importance to the both of us. We had been together since we were sixteen years old. We have shared every special first together. Eighteen years of love and friendship binds us. She is my soulmate in every form, in everyway: spiritually, physically, emotionally.

There she was lying beside me, alone with me in this big bed. Her beautiful form on show for me. Still making me want her more than anything else.

One thing I've left to do- let her discover me, discovering her. Every inch of her porcelain skin, my lips covered in kisses and whispers of love. Moving up her glorious body, to those sweet as candy lips. Her tongue tastes of bubblegum, bringing back memories of the first time I kissed her. Back when we were still too young to really know how far our passion could take us. Back before we learned how to really use our bodies to their full potential. And how amazing the learning process was!

I know what she wants first. Being with your partner for so long, you learn to read them. Read their body- every sigh, every coy smile, every touch plays a tune you listen to and it becomes your favorite song. Somedays she wants it slow and sweet. Full of romance and tenderness. Other times she wants a fast fire that burns everything in its wake. But every time she wants passion and desire, strong and bold. She will always get what she wants from me. Every breath I take is for her betterment. To serve my woman as only her man can. To touch my wife as only I, her husband am allowed. To bring her every wish and fantasy she could dream up gives me such a feeling of power and placement, knowing how I alone can bring her the love she wants and needs.

Every time she meets me in this place, she knows to turn off phones, and that any stress gets left at the door, along with clothing. Many times we have taken big plans, plans that had been made far in advance, but knowing we needed each other in that moment, and broken them. Our friends and family know by now our love, our unity will always come first.

I run my hands down her sides, over her ribs. Feeling my way around the curves that I adore. Her body is my wonderland where I use my hands, mouth and eyes to explore. Her hips are fuller than they were a few years ago. I love the feel of them in my large hands. The way I can control their speed as she rides me hard. How I can hold on to them as we dance in the dark in the middle of night while all the world sleeps on.

She moves up the bed a little as my mouth presses against her stomach. Looking up from my place there, I watch as her dark hair falls in her face, stirring something within me. She lays back again, letting the silky tresses fall all around her and over the pillowcase- like melted chocolate over vanilla ice cream. A mouth watering sight she is to behold. I continue to lick and kiss around her belly button. Nipping playfully at it. The shape she makes when trying to move closer to the pillow drives me insane with need and lust. She sits up and tells me where she needs me, wants me to go. To grant her every wish is what I live for. It is my honor, my pleasure to fulfill. I am both her servent and master, as she is mine. We laid claim to each other so long ago. The fire for her still burns in my veins.

Pulling her up into my lap, I kiss her again, murmuring all the things I long to do to her, and with her in this bed. The things I come up with while at work or driving home to her. I tell her how much I ache for her. How she alone can calm the raging storm of passion that swells within me. I tell her I want to make love to her until the world fades away, time passes without a care, and she begs me to allow her rest. All the things we have yet to do together, and that we will do together.

She moans, throwing her head back, giving me new skin to feast on. I lick and suck at her pulse point, feeling her heart beating faster as we go. She is so warm and soft. So small within my arms. The need to protect her and love her is ever present, I would give my life for her. That feeling lends to the hunger I feel inside, like adding fuel to a raging fire. To claim that which is already mine. I tell her this and she begs me for more. She never has to beg for long.

I kiss down her neck to her round full breasts. Her perfect pink nipples that have giving sustenance to our children, that I, myself have tasted, I give them worship, listening to the sounds she makes as I do so. Letting them spur me on and guide me. Her scent is stronger here, like wild flowers in a rainstorm. I lay my head against her left breast, listening to her heartbeat. Feeling the flesh rise and fall rapidly under the side of my face. The sound of it is my life's song. It sets the rhythm to all things in my world. She is my life.

She smiles innocently at my while telling me where she wants my mouth. She knows I will give her anything. she also knows that while I might leave to find it, to give her what she seeks, that I would never let her head hit the bed without my hand behind it. She is precious to me. She is my gift.

I lower her to the bed again softly. Her eyes hold so much love and trust. As mine, I'm sure, hold all the adoration, love and lust I feel for my lover, my friend, my wife. I move in-between her toned, milky thighs. Looking down, I can see how much she desires me as I look upon her bare sex. Taking in the sweet smell of her escence. Again, she is mouth watering.

"I see my wife is wet for her husband. Do you want my tongue to fill you, baby? Do you want me to make you feel good?" I ask while I tease her with my fingers.

Her hips move up towards the heavens. She is offering me my own heaven now. I will enjoy all she gives. I will pleasure her with my mouth before loving her with my cock.

"Do you want me to drink from you? Does my love want my tongue to make her cum?"

"Oh please. Please, please, please!" Cries my love as she grabs handfulls of the sheets below her hips.

Taking her lovely hips in my hands once more, I lower my mouth to her and she stills in her movements but for a moment. I feast on her sweetness. I take all she offers me freely. I feel her small hand gently pulling at my hair. Pawing at me like a cat would when being petted. She rocks her hips up, a silent plea for me to go deeper. 'So good' she chants over and over again, and she is right. She tastes better than anything I've ever known. And though I am no demigod, my goddess allows me her nectar. For me alone she offers this.

"Edward! Edward please take me now." She is making small panting sounds that have left me harder than marble.

I move back up her body and take her face in my hands. I kiss her, mixing the sweetness from both sets of lips to create something truly Bella.

She reaches for me, lining me up with her. As I sink into her warmth, we kiss and roll so that she is atop me. Pulling back, she gives me a sight that leaves me in awe, still after ten years of marriage, and two beautiful little blessings that we love more than life. Having her like this fills every pore in me, every need and every want. She is all I will ever need. She is mine, my woman. I'm proud to be her husband, her lover, friend and the father to our girls. I find myself as a blessed man.

I look into her deep, beautiful eyes. Here we connect like the soulmates we are. Here we can show our joining in more than just the physical sense. She owns every part of me. Who I am now, all that I will ever be, belongs to her.

"You look- feel so good!" I grunt out while feeling the muscles inside her tightening around me.

"Bella. Mine. All mine. All mine!" My voice is rough now.

She rocks faster as I thrust up with all the force I dare.

We are so good in these moments. This is when we find our true selves. She lets go and can be free here. She isn't just a mother, wife or daughter here. She isn't just a friend or sister. Isn't just anything. No, she is wild and beautiful. Free and loved. She shows the lover that hides within her. She becomes so much more than her daily work, more than title and responsibility. These times alone allow us to explore our natural passions in the sanctity of love. We are bound together. Loving her with all I am, I watch as she falls apart before me, on me. Everytime is like the first time in that I am bewitched by her beauty and charm, drawn in by her sounds and even her smell. The feeling of being inside her, feeling her heat, is one of my heart's desires fulfilled.

"Yes Edward! Yours. Yours, yours, yours. Forever." We come together as one, panting, sharing breath.

Later on as we lay looking into each others' eyes, caressing her face with the tips of my fingers, I feel her hand move down to touch me.. Giving me that sweet look, biting her full bottom lip, making me hard for her yet again. The hunger I feel knows no bounds.

"Damn, baby." I say as I get hard again. " You frustrate me!" I laugh. But fuck if it isn't the best kind of frustration.

She smirks and lifts her hips again. Asking for more. My turn to lay against the warm sheets as she crawls on me, taking control this time. I watch as she discovers me now. Watching me as I watch her. She wiggles her eyebrows and takes me into her beautiful mouth. "Fuck!" I yell as my hips lift up.

Seems I am her wonderland, just as she is mine.

**A/N: **

**This was the second time I've written a lemon- First time ever posting one. I'm all a blush now! Lol If you feel so inclined, leave me some love! **


End file.
